A scanning device can measure a plurality of points to generate point clouds by scanning a surface of an object (e.g., a component of a mobile phone). However, if the point clouds obtained from the scanning device are not simple enough, a real 3D model of the object cannot be created using the obtained point clouds. Therefore, simplification of the point clouds obtained from the scanning device is required.